Love Again
by Sabaku no Ino-sama
Summary: Sasuke cai na real e pede Sakura em casamento,Naruto vê e ouve tudo ficando totalmente deprimido,será que Hinata conseguirá mostrar ao loiro um segundo amor mais forte que o anterior do Uzumaki com o seu? NaruHina insinuação de SasuSaku


Love Again 

Em uma manhã ensolarada de verão, numa casa de porte médio, com a decoração e a estrutura japonesa antiga, uma mulher de 20 anos com longos cabelos preto-azulados e belos olhos perolados terminava de se trocar e ia sair pela porta para fazer sua caminhada matinal, mas sente um homem de cabelos loiros, e cintilantes olhos azul-mar lhe abraçando pela cintura, virando-a para si e lhe dando um caloroso beijo e logo depois dando um sorriso animado, típico de Uzumaki Naruto.O loiro que com suas mechas douradas e sua animação contagiante lembrava muito o verão.

-bom dia Hinata-chan!-diz ainda sorrindo e olhando para a esposa nos olhos com um sorriso maroto dominando a face.

-ia caminhar sem me dar um beijo de bom dia?

-Na-Naruto-kun! Não me assuste desse jeito.-fala um pouco corada, mas com um sorriso no rosto, enlaça o pescoço do marido e aproxima seus rostos dando um selinho.

-é tão bom te abraçar e te beijar Hinata-chan!Eu sinto um calor que não é incômodo como o do sol, e pela primeira vez na vida devo isso ao Teme.

-Por que?-falou a senhora Uzumaki com um semblante de dúvida, seu marido agradecer algo ao líder do clã Uchiha era novidade até para ela.

Abraçando a cintura da dona dos orbes perolados novamente e chegando perto dela ele diz olhando novamente nos olhos da esposa.

-por que se ele não tivesse se declarado para a Sakura-chan bem naquele momento em que eu vi e ouvi tudo, aquele momento especial entre nós dois não teria acontecido...

_**xXx Flash Back xXx**_

Era uma madrugada fria em Konoha, deveria ser umas 2:00 da manhã e a maioria da população estava dormindo há essa hora...Mas como disse antes, a maioria não estava acordada a essa hora da manhã, algumas pessoas estavam acordadas por causa de insônia e uma dessas pessoas era Uzumaki seus 17 anos era um homem com um corpo bem definido graças aos seus treinamentos em taijutso passados com o intuito de equilibrar mais suas habilidades já que ele havia se desenvolvido demais com ninjutsos de altos níveis.

Mesmo com o tempo passando, Naruto ainda corria atrás de Sakura e competindo em tudo com Sasuke, principalmente quando o assunto era Sakura.Mas mesmo com Naruto ainda dizendo que amava Sakura e que ela seria sua namorada um dia, Sakura dava mais indícios de estar cada vez mais apaixonada verdadeiramente por Sasuke e esse começava a não conseguir mais disfarçar seus sentimentos...Quando não agüentaram mais esconder um do outro o que sentiam, Sasuke resolveu que como não tinha mais vingança alguma para completar, deveria completar seu outro objetivo...Reconstruir seu clã e queria que a pessoa com quem fizesse isso, fosse a mulher que conseguiu passar pela barreira de gelo que cercava o coração do Uchiha...Assim que ele disse isso à dona dos cabelos róseos, ambos formaram seu relacionamento com um apaixonado beijo.

Mas Naruto que estava passando na mesma rua e assim conseguiu ouvir a conversa e ver o beijo, saindo em disparada correndo para seu apartamento com lágrimas nos olhos, esbarrava em todos sem ao menos olhar para trás ou se desculpar, mas uma pessoa em especial conseguiu enxergar o sofrimento do loiro.

**I can see it in your eyes,** (Eu posso ver isso nos seus olhos,)

**No more tears, no alibis,** (Lágrimas nunca mais, não álibis,)

**I'm still in love with you,** (Eu continuo apaixonada por você,)

**There's so much I gotta show,** (Há muita coisa que eu preciso mostrar,)

**I will never let you go,** (Eu nunca vou deixar você ir,)

**But still I know for sure,** (Mas eu ainda tenho certeza...)

**Come take me by the hand, **(Venha me pegar pela mão,)

**This Summer never ends,** (Esse verão nunca acabará)

Hinata com seus 17 anos tinha agora longos cabelos que chegavam na altura da cintura e mantinha sua expressão serena, inocente e tranqüila, porém tímida,estava com o corpo bem curvilíneo e mesmo sem saber,era a paixão secreta de muitos...Mas ela mesma depois de todo esse tempo continuou apaixonada pelo ninja número 1 de trás pra frente não importando quanto tempo passasse, mas com sua timidez absurda perto do loiro não conseguia se declarar, mas em vez de se afastar do Uzumaki, sempre estava lá oferecendo o ombro caso ele quisesse chorar ou desabafar, mesmo quando o assunto era Sakura.

Hinata sentia-se triste por Naruto ser tão apaixonado por Sakura, sabia que, o amor que sentia pelo loiro não poderia ser esquecido ou apagado de seu coração, estava marcado lá assim como uma cicatriz de um corte profundo no corpo, pode se curar, mas não sai de lá não importa quanto tempo passe.

Ela como não estava com sono por estar tão preocupada com o seu amado loiro, resolveu dar uma caminhada para esfriar a cabeça e tentar ocupar sua cabeça com outros assuntos...Mas não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça, era como se ele tivesse penetrado na cabeça dela desde que eles se conheceram, aquele sorriso cativante que faz com que as pessoas confiem nele, a autoconfiança que ele tem, mesmo depois do próprio passado, ele conseguiu se reerguer conseguindo não só aliados como também amigos...Parecia que ele tinha algum poder, feitiço, ou algo do tipo que sempre fizesse Hinata admirá-lo pelo o que ele é, não importando as besteiras, palhaçadas que ele fizesse, ela conseguia ver nele algo muito mais do que poder, não era poder como Chakra, era algo muito melhor e mais valioso do que essa energia que faz as pessoas poderem utilizar jutsus...Era uma força interna que mesmo na derrota, ele se levantava, mesmo humilhado, ele seguia em frente de cabeça erguida, mas essa admiração acabou crescendo mais e mais, até virar um grande sentimento que ninguém tem o poder de dominá-lo, ninguém pode controlá-lo, medi-lo ou pesá-lo, somente sentir, algo tão maravilhoso e assustador ao mesmo tempo em que dificilmente alguém pode se recuperar...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela visão que viu a sua frente.

Naruto estava sentado na borda de uma ponte de madeira de um pequeno lago, sob a luz cristalina do luar, com a expressão do rosto abalada, triste, podia-se dizer até mesmo derrotada.

Uma pequena lágrima caiu lentamente de seus olhos azul-vívidos que agora demonstravam derrota e sob seus lábios havia um sorriso triste, com certeza estava em um momento de nostalgia, mergulhado em lembranças que o fizessem refletir sobre algo...

Hinata sabia o por que e que com certeza sairia magoada daquele lugar, mas não podia simplesmente ignorar o estado do aspirante a Rokudaime Hokage...Poderia sair daquele lugar com o coração partido?Era bem possível, mas pelo menos sairia de lá sabendo que tentou ou quem sabe, ajudou Naruto a ficar melhor.

**And I want to know that you believe in love again, **(E eu quero saber que você acredita em amor de novo,)

**Please tell me now it's not the end, **(Por favor me diga que este não é o fim,)

**'Cause this I promise you so true,** (Por que eu prometo que é verdade,)

**The summer belongs to you, **(O verão pertence à você,)

**Could you believe in love again? **(Você poderia acreditar em amor de novo?)

**How can I make you understand? **(Como eu posso te fazer entender?)

**But this I promise you so true,** (Eu prometo que é verdade,)

**The summer belongs to you. **(Esse verão pertence à você.)

Estava começando amanhecer aos poucos com pouquíssimos raios de sol e Naruto percebeu alguma presença no lugar, mas estava tão distraído que não percebeu que essa presença era a presença de Hinata e acabou que por impulso aparecendo na frente de Hinata com uma Kunai na mão ameaçando cortar a garganta da Kunoichi por estar tão 'frágil' psicologicamente.

Hinata mesmo um pouco assustada com a atitude de Naruto, conseguiu perceber o rosto molhado e vermelho do loiro graças às lágrimas e também que ele estava tão frágil e que ficara agressivo inquocientemente.Ela apenas movimentou suas mãos, suave e graciosamente em direção à mão em que estava as Kunai e a abaixou mantendo a expressão serena no rosto acalmando um pouco o Uzumaki que ficava com a expressão facial mais suavizada.

**The summer belongs to you.** (Esse verão pertence a você.)

- fique calmo Naruto-kun, s-sou eu...-Hinata falou com a face um pouco corada, mas sabia que essa não era a hora para corar e tentou controlar o rubor que permanecia em sua face por estar tão próxima de Naruto, mas ainda permanecia com sua mão sobre a do Uzumaki e assim que percebeu a tirou sobre a dele mais corada ainda...

-desculpe, Hinata, não percebi que era você...-falou cabisbaixo e voltando para a borda da pequena ponte em que estava sentado há instantes atrás, sem perceber, sendo seguido pela jovem Hyuuga; quando Naruto percebe sua situação fica um pouco confuso, ele e Hinata lado a lado e ela olhando para os poucos raios de sol que surgiam na linha do horizonte e substituíam a Lua cheia que antes permanecia o céu.

**Would you catch me if I fall? **(Você me seguraria se eu caísse?)

**Crash and burn and lose it all,** (Nascer e perder tudo,)

**Tell me what to do, **(Me diga o que fazer,)

**'Cause I need you night and day, **(Por que eu preciso de você de noite e de dia,)

**Will you ever run away? **(Você irá fugir?)

**Just one more thing to say** (Só mais uma coisa a dizer)

Tinha chegado ali e não iria sair do lado dele, tentaria ao menos fazer o loiro de olhos azuis ficar melhor, nem que isso lhe custasse o coração, por que para ela, sua felicidade era ver o amado feliz, isso era o suficiente para si mesmo que ela não estivesse dividindo essa felicidade com ele...

-Naruto-kun...Pode desabafar, sabe que pode contar comigo não sabe? –ela agora tinha olhado nos olhos do loiro diretamente, depois de tantos anos, a Hyuuga já conseguia encarar as pessoas quando o assunto era sério e para esses dois isso era sério...

-não precisa fazer isso Hinata, por quê você veio aqui?Não tem a obrigação de estar aqui...-por quê, por quê ela não fazia o mesmo que os outros e simplesmente o ignorava?Por quê insistia em tentar fazê-lo ficar melhor se ninguém mais se interessava nisso, como se ele fosse invisível...

-p-por que eu me preocupo com você Naruto-kun...-aquelas palavras a feriram um pouco, mas não sairia de lá, ele estava com o coração ferido, ela tentaria fazer jus ao seu nome e tentaria lhe mostrar a luz e mostrar que sempre estaria lá, estendendo a mão para o ajudar a se levantar.

**Come take me by the hand, **(Venha me pegar pela mão,)

**This summer never ends, **(Esse verão nunca termina,)

Naruto ficou fora de si e sem nem saber começa a elevar o tom de voz com as lágrimas caindo com uma velocidade maior, não conseguia mais tentar se segurar precisava se abrir com alguém.

-por que?...POR QUÊ ALGUÉM SE IMPORTARIA COMIGO SE EU SOU SÓ UM JINCHUURIKI QUE NUNCA SENTIU OU NUNCA TEVE A CHANCE DE SENTIR O QUE É SER AMADO?RESPONDA-ME HINATA!-ele não tinha consciência de seus atos, segurou Hinata pelos ombros, agora de pé, totalmente descontrolado e com as lágrimas escorrendo pela face livremente.

Depois que ele percebeu de como agiu com a doce Hyuuga, pensou que ela fosse correr para longe de lá, dar-lhe um tapa na cara pelo modo de como ele gritou com ela e na ultima das alternativas lhe devolver com palavras duras e frias, mas o que veio a seguir foi o que lhe deixou mais confuso...

Ela o abraçou...O abraçou terna e carinhosamente, sem nenhum traço de malícia em seu ato, apenas...O abraçou...

Sim, ela ficou um pouco sentida por causa do tom de voz e de como ele falou como ela, mas uma coisa tinha certeza...Aquele homem a quem abraçava precisava de algum ato desses, de saber como é sentir o carinho de uma pessoa que se importa e se preocupa com ele...E era a hora de falar a verdade para ele, o que sentia, já tinha adiado a vida toda por isso e não iria desperdiçar essa chance, iria mostrar que alguém sentia algo de especial por ele...

-Naruto-kun...Eu sei o que você sente pela Sakura-san e respeito isso, mas não posso perder essa oportunidade de te dizer o que há muito tempo tem me sufocado aqui dentro...-apontou seu coração que batia aceleradamente, fechou os olhos para tentar se acalmar, e olhou nos olhos de Naruto que estava mais tranqüilo, e ainda surpreso pelo abraço, sentia um calor estranho que nunca sentiu antes, o que era aquilo afinal?,O que Hinata queria dizer com o que a sufocava? E por Kami-sama, que olhar era aquele que fazia seu coração ficar acelerado e aquela aproximação com a Hyuuga que o fazia ficar tão bem?Tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta, por um momento pensou estar apaixonado por ela, mas descartou logo essa possibilidade, afinal, ele era apaixonado por Sakura...Ou será que era somente ilusão aquele amor que ele sentia pela Kunoichi de cabelos róseos?

**And I want to know that you believe in love again, **(E eu quero saber que você acredita em amor de novo,)

**Please tell me now it's not the end, **(Por favor me diga que este não é o fim,)

**'Cause this I promise you so true, **(Por que eu prometo que é verdade,)

**The summer belongs to you, **(O verão pertence à você,)

**Could you believe in love again? **(Você poderia acreditar em amor de novo?)

**How can I make you understand? **(Como eu posso te fazer entender?)

**But this I promise you so true, **(Eu prometo que é verdade,)

**The summer belongs to you. **(Esse verão pertence a você)

Ela tinha que falar para ele o que sentia, mesmo tendo a certeza de que não era correspondida iria falar, nem que levasse um terrível fora iria falar, pois quem estava agindo ali não era a mente de Hinata e sim seu a olhar profundamente nos olhos do loiro.

-Naruto-kun...Desde quando nós éramos crianças eu lhe observava, te admirava pela sua força de coragem, pela sua vontade de vencer...Eu te admirava, você tinha exatamente tudo o que eu não tinha: coragem, autoconfiança, a força de nunca desistir, eu sempre acompanhei seus passos mesmo que no silêncio, mas eu tenho que te dizer que aquela admiração que eu sentia por você...-sem ambos perceberem, aproximavam-se lentamente mais ainda os corpos, Naruto estava, inquocientemente, com as mãos na cintura de Hinata enquanto a Hyuuga estava com suas delicadas mãos pousadas sobre o peitoral definido (OMG! desmaia) do Uzumaki. Aquelas pérolas estavam fazendo os orbes azul-safira do detentor da Kyuubi sentir o calor que havia sentido antes novamente e vice-e-versa com a detentora do Byakugan.

-Eu...Te...Am - falou pausadamente sem conseguir completar a frase, antes de sentir os lábios do amado sobre os seus, suas mãos automaticamente escorregaram para o pescoço do Uzumaki o enlaçando suavemente, logo o detentor da kyuubi abraçou a cintura de Hinata posssessivamente a aproximando mais ainda deixando os corpos colados.

O beijo era suave, calmo, não havia luxuria ou qualquer sentimento carnal, era...Amor?Sim, ali havia amor e carinho, era de se esperar que da parte de Naruto fosse algo rápido e animado, totalmente apressado, mas na verdade era cuidado e delicadeza, como se Hinata fosse uma boneca de porcelana e ele a quisesse proteger de todos os modos possíveis sem querer machucá-la, e sem perceber, por sua parte demonstrava amor igualmente por Hinata.

Mas como todo ser humano necessita de oxigênio, ambos se separaram ofegantes e o que Naruto não esperava era que Hinata começou a soluçar e a chorar cabisbaixa...

-Hinata...Desculpe, eu não queria ter te magoado, mas não consegui me controlar, por favor, não chore...-e com as costas da mão, limpou as lágrimas que surgiam dos olhos da flor dos Hyuuga e levantou seu delicado rosto (o de Hinata) fitando-a serena (S. Ino: momento mágico-,Naruto fitando alguém serenamente? o.o',só eu mesmo u.u') e profundamente como se soube-se que gritar e espernear só iria piorar a situação de ambos.

-Na-Naruto-kun...Eu te amo tanto que tenho medo de me iludir...-não se sabe de onde ela tirou coragem para falar assim sem nem mesmo gaguejar, mas o que falou atingiu e muito o loiro o fazendo ter uma enorme batalha interna em questão de seus verdadeiros sentimentos criando em volta dos dois um terrível silêncio.

Não queria sofrer de novo por causa do amor platônico de Naruto por Sakura, não queria ouvir da boca do amado que ele não poderia corresponder seus sentimentos, queria que sua lógica estivesse errada, que ele pudesse e acreditasse que podia se apaixonar de novo, mas aí pensou "do que adiantaria ele ter a chance de se apaixonar de novo se ele com certeza não iria se apaixonar por ela, aliás, quem se interessaria por uma garota tímida que não tem muita auto-estima?" (S. Ino: quase ninguém, só 90 da população mundial, o resto são os caras sem bom gosto u.ú) chegou a duvidar que esse alguém fosse Naruto mas não queria ficar lá pra descobrir e saiu correndo, com toda a sua velocidade ela saiu correndo com medo, com medo do que poderia acontecer dali para a frente.Afastou-se e sem perceber estava correndo sob a areia da praia.

Ele não acreditava nisso, antes de poder falar qualquer coisa a sua chance de poder ser feliz estava correndo na direção oposta a sua com lágrimas nos olhos, uma cena que pesou na sua consciência e automaticamente correu atrás dela, não deixaria sua felicidade para trás novamente, e conseguindo alcançá-la segurou seu braço com o intuito de não deixá-a fugir.Ele estava ofegante, não tinha percebido o quanto Hinata era rápida e teve um pouco de dificuldade para alcançá-la.

-eu ouvi você...Agora é a minha vez de falar...-estava ofegante, mas com a expressão facial séria, dava a impressão que estava cumprindo uma missão diplomática ou algo do tipo.

-Naruto-kun...

-Eu, desde que me conheço por gente, fui apaixonado pela Sakura-chan e não enxergava outro sentimento desse tipo pensando "eu amo a Sakura-chan e um dia ela vai ver que também me ama" e sempre corria atrás dela tendo conquistar ela...-deu uma pausa e olhou para a mulher a sua frente que estava cabisbaixa e deu a continuação.

-Com o passar do tempo ela foi deixando mais evidente que ama o Teme, mas não me tratava com tanta indiferença como tratava antes e...Eu realmente achei que poderia ter uma chance com ela até que hoje eu vi a verdade, que ela ama o Teme de verdade e que ele a corresponde...Fiquei muito arrasado quando os vi se beijando em baixo daquela cerejeira e senti um gosto amargo na boca, um sentimento de derrota tinha me invadido e eu corri para aquele lago...

Ela o ouvia e tinha a certeza que ele iria dar um fora nela quando...

-Mas quando eu estava ali chorando, derrotado, sem auxílio de ninguém, todos que passavam perto do lago me ignoravam, até que você chegou lá e eu sem saber quem era que se aproximava peguei uma kunai e fiquei na sua frente apontando ela para o seu pescoço.Em vez de você fugir, chorar, ou até mesmo gritar como qualquer pessoa faria, você falou com sua voz tranqüila e serena, e me fez ficar muito mais calmo que alguém poderia imaginar, fiquei mais surpreso ainda quando vi você sentar do meu lado me fazendo companhia sem dar sermão nem nada, só...Fazendo-me companhia, ninguém nunca tinha agido assim comigo Hinata!Eu gritei com você e você em vez de revidar como eu merecia, você...Você me abraçou...Eu senti um calor tão diferente e bom que naquela hora queria ficar em seus braços para sempre...Ouvir aquelas palavras doces, ver o teu sorriso direcionado a mim, sentir teus lábios nos meus, eu realmente acho que me apaixonei de novo e foi algo muito mais profundo do que eu senti pela Sakura-chan...No momento do beijo não existia Kyuubi, Sakura-chan, Sasuke nem mais ninguém, só eu e você...Desculpe por não ter visto seus sentimentos antes Hinata...Mas eu só peço uma segunda chance e tentarei fazer você a mulher mais feliz do mundo...-parou para respirar e fechou os olhos com medo de um não ou um "você chegou tarde demais Naruto-kun".

Seu coração acelerou ao Maximo, Naruto-kun, o seu amado Naruto-kun estava lá pedindo mais uma chance para tentar fazê-la feliz, ele disse que a amava e parecia ser tão verdadeiro, mas tinha que conferir se era verdade mesmo, não queria ferir mais ainda seu coração.

-t-tem certeza que você me ama Naruto-kun?Não quero que você diga essas coisas para mim se for por pena...Irei entender se você não corresponde aos meus sentimentos...- e com essas palavras uma pequena lágrima cai lentamente e Naruto obviamente percebe.

Agora revertendo às posições, quem impulsionou o abraço foi ele, um abraço que continha saudade e ternura, ele chegou bem perto do ouvido da kunoichi.

-eu não teria a coragem de ter pena de você, e também, não brincaria com algo tão importante como os sentimentos de alguém...Muito menos os seus...Por favor, me deixa te mostrar que eu posso te fazer feliz...

Hinata agora sentiu como se um enorme peso tivesse saído das suas costas, deu um sorriso que encantou Naruto e tocou suavemente o rosto do mesmo fazendo ele apreciar o toque fechando os olhos automaticamente.

-Naruto-kun...Depois de tudo o que eu disse você ainda duvida da minha resposta?

Sem perder mais tempo, debaixo daqueles raios de sol de verão, Naruto sela os lábios de ambos entrelaçando os dedos de uma forma meiga e carinhosa com ambos parecendo um casal apaixonado de namorados e ele esqueceu daquele antigo amor pela kunoichi de cabelos róseos, afinal, a luz do verão que ele tanto demorou a achar pertencia agora e sempre a ele.

**The Summer belongs to you** (Esse verão pertence à você)

Owari!

S. Ino: Yooooooo povo!

Finalmente depois de meses e meses eu consegui terminar a minha entrada para o mundo das ficwriter-(O.B.S.:não me responsabilizo caso você não goste a partir de agora das minhas futuras criações a escolha é sua já que gosto não se discute neh?xD)

Bem, como eu disse, essa foi à entrada para o mundo das fanfics oficialmente como uma ficwriter, não sei se isso ta bom ou não, por isso preciso tanto da opinião de vocês em uma review nem que seja pra dizer "desiste, tu não tem futuro u.u",então, escrevam uma review mandando críticas,sugestões,etc e façam ficwriter totalmente fora do normal feliz

**Ja Ne n.n**


End file.
